


Kiss Me, Tie Me，Love Me

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, barrison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Tie Me，Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/gifts).



> Gift for @lonelywalker and @acewest360

Barry脊柱酸麻，全身的快感都集中在脚踝上，腹股沟的皮肤被扯紧。  
Harrison甚至还没有开始。Barry想。

 

Barry注视着Harrison赤裸的身体，腿上卷曲的毛发。Harrison跪在他身前，双腿张开，以令人难以忍受的速度，用膝盖缓慢推开Barry的双腿，卷曲的毛发擦过脚踝。Barry的阴茎为这充满欲望的痒意沉重地颤抖，大腿上的肌肉收紧，然后立刻得到了Harrison的啃噬。  
唾液从嘴角流出，滑过大腿的皮肤，汇入膝窝的汗液。Harrison自下而上看进Barry的眼睛，湿润的宝蓝色立刻让Barry不耐烦地挣扎起来，扯动悬挂的锁链，清脆的响声划破地下室寂静的空气。黯淡的光线，掩盖了Harrison挑起的嘴角。他从Barry的胯骨一路舔吻向下，舌尖划过根部冰冷的金属环，由后向前舔舐沉重烫热的阴茎。  
Barry立刻被刺激到向前挺起身体。他的头向后仰去，弓形的曲线在墙壁上落下淡淡的影子。他双手被锁链分开，只能无力地在空中抓挠，发泄着无处着力的快感。Harrison将他深深纳入口中，高热的温度让他窒息。  
被Barry呛出的眼泪淌过Harrison的耳后。他重新调整口内的阴茎，以上腭缓慢摩擦肿胀的皮肤。他能感觉到Barry的手指在抓挠空气，在细细抖颤，仿佛在他的背上留下鲜红的抓痕。  
Barry的指甲护理得很好——Harrison总是将它修剪得圆润光滑，极短的指甲没有空隙，全部陷入指尖的皮肤中——CSI的习惯，在某种程度上，也和医生相同。  
但他的Barry，就是Barry，Harrison永远搞不懂，他怎么能用这么短的指甲抓破Harrison的皮肤。

 

他们在Barry的实验室做爱。Harrison把Barry按在铁柜侧面的墙上，没有润滑的粗暴是Barry的要求。他紧紧握住Barry的后颈，啃咬他耳后的敏感带，Barry呻吟着仰起头，露出没有被手掌覆盖的颈部皮肤，向Harrison要求更多。  
“你他妈在开玩笑？”Barry在剧烈的喘息中哽咽着，“我在你握住我食指的时候就硬了，妈的！”  
Harrison的回答是更加粗暴的挺入和收紧的手掌。他们西装革履，Harrison甚至只拉下了拉链，实验室的门开着，随时可能有人进来。Barry在冰冷的墙上呻吟着，摩擦着自己，这让Harrison感到不快。  
他腾出手握住Barry的阴茎。抗议的哼哼只维持了三秒，就被愉悦的哽咽代替。Harrison的手掌并不光滑，经年累月的实验室生涯留下的粗糙皮肤，却似乎正合Barry心意。  
年轻的男人操着Harrison的拳头，被Harrison填满，沉沦在幻觉般的性爱里。Barry叫着Harrison的名字高潮了，珍珠色的液体流满Harrison的手掌。高潮后敏感的阴茎再次被Harrison握住，指根的薄茧带着潮湿的淫糜气味，再次摩擦着最敏感的部份，带来逾越快感边缘的刺痛。  
Barry在高潮后些微的刺痛中蜷起腿，而Harrison，每时每刻，总是明白他需要的一切。  
Barry强硬地推开Harrison令人上瘾的手指。他在Harrison面前跪下，红肿的嘴唇含住西裤的拉链，一路缓慢拉到底部。他伸出舌头，来回舔过充血的嘴唇，再抬起头，舌尖舔过裤扣，故意地，自下而上地，看进Harrison宝蓝色的眼睛。  
他的Harrison总是充满耐心。  
Barry再次张开红肿的嘴唇。他咬紧昂贵的布料，将Harrison赤裸地敞开。他以鼻尖推下弹性的面料，在敏感的连接处缱绻许久，阴茎淌下的前液把他的嘴唇和鼻尖弄得湿漉漉的。他没有碰触Harrison的阴茎，只是坐回跪着的小腿上。  
他看着Harrison，看着他根本没有抚摸自己，直接射在他红肿的嘴唇和苍白的脖颈上。年长的男人向前倾身，试图舔舐那明亮色彩上的液体痕迹，然而Barry强硬地扶住他的腰，要求高潮后的吸吮。

 

Harrison的嘴是他妈的生化武器。Barry双手被分开锁在铁链上，阴茎被金属环，还有Harrison的嘴，温柔地控制住。他感觉到自己已经干高潮了两次——Harrison是天下第一的控制狂，不仅仅只控制Barry的射精，还有他自己的高潮。  
Harrison换了个姿势，将Barry的阴茎完全吞入，用上了牙齿。Barry黑色的头发上已经满是汗水，他甩甩头，干燥的吞咽声让Harrison抬起眼睛。Harrison停止下来，给Barry一点喘息的时间。  
他站起身，拿过水杯，从壶里倒出温水。他暂时走开了几秒钟——当黑暗的灯影投射在他背部，Barry用尽全部的意志力才没让自己第三次干高潮——金属环在忠实地表达着Harrison的控制欲。  
Harrison带回装满冰块的铁桶。他含入一些温水，走到Barry身边，用嘴哺喂给年轻的男人。温水总是会从嘴角滑落，Harrison也容忍Barry的故意。他舔吻过每一条皮肤上的水流，在末端吮出吻痕作为印记。  
补足水分的Barry在唇上得到了一个亲吻作为奖励。Harrison将冰桶内融化的冰水倾倒在胸口的皮肤上，然后解开了Barry的锁链。

 

冰块在亲吻中融化，将他们的嘴唇冻得通红。  
Harrison坐在躺椅上，手被Barry细致地铐在椅背后方，阴茎摩擦着Barry的腰窝。Barry占据着主动权，扭过头结束亲吻，温热的背脊在湿冷的胸口不安分地扭动。Barry抬起下颌，让Harrison啃噬着敏感的颈部皮肤，舔吻锁骨凹陷内的汗液。他在Harrison的身体上扭动，寻找舒适的位置，然后抬起身，将Harrison纳入体内。  
这是Barry最爱的姿势。重力使Harrison能够进入得足够深，反复刺激Barry敏感的凹陷；即使被束缚的Harrison，仍然在性爱中照顾Barry，控制Barry，不遗漏每一处性感带；Harrison胸腹的皮肤是Barry最迷恋的柔软温床，他骑乘着被束缚的男人，在他身上起伏，取悦被束缚的性爱野兽。在Barry疲累时，被铐紧的Harrison仍然能够稳定地支持着Barry，完整性爱的节奏。  
Harrison在耳后的呼吸令Barry战栗。他的舌尖一路舔舐过Barry的脊柱，带来高压的神经电流。Barry向后靠在Harrison身上，情热的皮肤在冰水与体温中反复沉溺。

“It's like in the water, Harr.”Barry呓语着。

Harrison在性爱中不说脏话，不高声尖叫，在高潮边缘将Barry的名字模糊在亲吻里。然而Harrison不均匀的呼吸令Barry着迷，他试着收紧自己，满意地听到Harrison紊乱的呼吸，然后听到Harrison拉扯手铐的声音，手铐和椅子的撞击声，耳垂上胡乱的吮吸，还有乱了章法的抽插。  
Barry很清楚温柔的性爱才是Harrison的菜，他天生是个邪恶的绅士，愿意照料Barry的欲望给予粗暴的体验，但温柔的肌肤折磨才是他的性爱法则。Harrison稳定的节奏永不会令人昏昏欲睡，他在刀刃上绷紧脆弱的欲望，在疲劳后反复新的锋锐，一次次将性爱推到极限。  
他们的性爱亦是交锋。

Barry最先败下阵来，Harrison亲吻着Barry阴茎上的金属环，将笑意隐藏在欲望中。  
Barry的指尖在触摸着他的皮肤，被手铐勒破皮，正在渗出些微组织液的伤口。他们再次亲吻对方的嘴唇，在浅淡的血腥与前液气味中缱绻。Harrison用上了牙齿。他轻轻叩击着金属环，然后给予一个酣畅淋漓的吸吮，Barry几乎在同时射精了，珍珠色的液体沾染了Harrison稍显深色的皮肤。Barry在高潮的余韵中吸吮Harrison的手指，然后含住钥匙，打开了Harrison的手铐。  
Harrison慷慨地满足了Barry稍带血腥的暴力性爱喜好。Barry在愉悦的刺痛中获得了血红色的高潮，Harry握住他的下颌抬起来，粗暴地舔吻着Barry颤动的喉结。在Barry的多重高潮中，Harrison深深地埋进他的体内，射在了Barry的身体里。  
“Kiss Me.”昏昏欲睡的Barry向Harrison任性地索要亲吻，Harrison抱起年轻爱人的身体，踏入放满温水的浴缸中。  
他们在温热的清水中接吻。

“咔。”混沌的水下淹没了轻微的响声。  
当Harrison意识到自己的一只手被铐在浴缸边缘时，微笑的Barry给了他一个不知餍足的漫长亲吻。  
“Tie Me，”Barry跨坐到Harry身上，无视溢出的温水，“Love Me.”


End file.
